Cursed
by Melinda Faith Halliwell
Summary: Some things are better left forgotten. When Melinda discovers all she had forgotten about her past, her life turns into a hellish nightmare and she soon discovers that nothing is what it may seem. PROMISE ITS GOOD! Please read and review! Changed Future.
1. The Nightmare Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

Ok before you start reading there are a few things you should know. For starters Melinda and Alice both attend a small (made up) University in England (though I haven't decided exactly where yet) and it is in a old castle kind of but not so much Harry Potter more like the British TV show Hex. To see what the characters look like in case I don't make it clear in the story just go check out my profile I will be posting links to pictures as the characters come into the story. Also a warning, though this story is rated T it may in later chapters be closer to M. I think that's all you need to know for now so enjoy and please PLEASE PLEASE review if you want me to continue! Promise it gets good!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Nightmare Begins**

The room was dark and cold and smelled of blood and burnt ashes. All was quite except the soft chanting emanating from every corner of the room. In the center of the room was a giant stone table with chains attached to each side. A young girl, no more then 16, lay there dressed all in white, awaiting her fait. She began to struggle against her restraints as the chanting began to move closer. She was soon surrounded by thirteen figures dressed in black robes. She couldn't see who they were or what they were but they definitely weren't anything good. One of them stepped out of the circle and made his way over to the table, which she was bound to. She began to struggle even harder now but to no avail. The figure lowered himself so that his upper body was pressed against hers. He moved his lips slowly up her neck and towards hers but when he got there he quickly moved right next to her ear so that she could feel his hot breath against it. The girl began to scream through her gag but it didn't seem to slow the man down. He whispered softly in her ear "Don't worry, it will only hurt a little".

Melinda shot up from her bed in a cold sweet, her heart was racing and her breath was hard and heavy. She turned to look at the clock, which told her it was only 3 in the morning. Melinda let out a long sigh before plopping back down onto her pillow. She had been having nightmares for weeks, she figured it would pass but the dreams only seemed to be getting worse. Melinda turned over in her bed to see her roommate, Alice, still fast asleep. She was glad at least she hadn't woken her this time. The night before she had woken up screaming, which hadn't gone over well with her roommate, or the entire floor for that matter. At least this time she had been quite. Melinda lay there wondering if she would ever get a good night sleep again but before she could think too much about it her eyelids drew heavy and she was soon back in dream land.

* * *

"…She appears in various identities, some helpful, some more troublesome, and is often times referred to Arthur's sister or half sister depending on the legend. She is most notable as the mother of Mordred who is often said to have killed Arthur, and in some legends is even thought to have been Arthur's illegitimate child."

"So she like slept with her brother?"

"Yes, Sarah that is what that would mean." The teacher side as her class broke out into a muddled laughter. "Most stories say that they were both unaware of the others identities during the relations though and of course once they find out it is almost always means for a disaster. Others stories do say that Mordred was not the son of Arthur but either way he is usually portrayed as either killing or fighting against his father or uncle depending on the story."

Before the teacher had a chance to continue the bell rang and all the students quickly scurried out of class.

"Remember to read chapter 6 for tomorrow" She yelled after them but they had all mostly left already. "Melinda?" she called after her student who was preparing to leave with her friend Alice. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure Ms. Watkins" Melinda answered walking towards the front of the class as her friend Alice left the room. "What did you want to speak about?"

"I just wanted to know how you were doing?" Ms. Watkins asked with much concern and worry in her voice.

"I'm fine." Melinda lied.

Ms. Watkins gave her a look that told Melinda she wasn't buying it for one second.

"It just. It always gets a little weird around the holidays you know, but really I'm fine." Melinda said knowing that wasn't the full truth either.

"Are you planning on staying here over the break?"

"Yeah, I mean Alice invited me to stay with her but I felt a little weird about it, besides what's more fun then staying at a castle during Christmas?"

"Well I'll be around if you need anything."

"Thank you, Ms. Watkins." Melinda said as she walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, approximately 5400 miles away, the Halliwell family was busy decorating their Christmas tree.

"No you have to put it a bit higher and to the left." Wyatt told his brother who was hanging strings of popcorn on the tree.

"You know what if your such an expert at this why don't you do it?" Chris huffed at his brother who was starting to get on his nerves with his constant criticism at decorating the tree.

Everyone in the Halliwell family got a little testy around the holidays. It used to be a joyous occasion in the Halliwell manor but ever since the incident it seemed more like a dark reminder of the past then a happy celebration for the upcoming future.

"You don't have to get so upset with me I was just trying to help." Wyatt protested

"Yah well maybe I don't need you're help" Chris yelled before storming off up the stairs.

What was that all about?" Leo, there father, asked as he and his wife Piper walked into the living room where the boys had been setting up the tree.

"It was nothing, he was just upset I'll go talk to him." Wyatt said as he began to walk towards the stairs but his father stopped him.

"Just let him cool off for a bit, okay kiddo?

"But…" Wyatt began to protest but was cut off by his father.

"I'll go check on him, you stay here and keep decorating the tree with your mother."

Wyatt really didn't want to do that but he knew his fathers mind was made up so even though her was 26 he listened to what his parents asked of him.

Leo found Chris in the attic flipping through the family's book of shadows. Leo stood in the doorway and sighed. Things just hadn't been the same these last five years. The whole family had taken it hard but it seemed Chris had struggled with it the most, aside from Piper of course.

"Hey kiddo." Leo said, causing Chris to look up at him before turning his attention back to the book. "What are you doing up here?"

"You know what I'm doing." Chris retorted, never once looking up from the book.

"Do you really think killing some demons is going to make you feel better?"

Chris didn't respond he just continued to flip through the book.

Leo walked closer to his son till he was standing right next to him. He placed his hand on top of his son's, which forced Chris to finally look up at him. "Please don't do this. It's not going to help." Leo pleaded with his son.

"I'm sorry." Chris said before orbing out.

* * *

Across the pond, Melinda and Alice were in the schools cafeteria eating lunch by themselves as they did most days. Both girls were very pretty and nice but often found themselves alienated by the rest of the student body.

"So what did Ms. Watkins want from you?" Alice asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Nothing really, just asked what my plans were for Christmas break."

"You know you can still come stay with me if you want. I mean its really not a problem." Alice pleaded.

"I don't know i'd feel so weird and out of place.

"Come on are you really going to spend your holidays here alone. I mean that's just pathetic." Alice quipped

"Thank, you're so supportive." Melinda said getting up to clear her tray.

"That's what best friends are for." Alice remarked following Melinda from their table.

"Look, I appreciate the offer, really I do but I'm just not really in the mood to have a big family Christmas when they're not even my family." Melinda replied as the two girls began to make their way to their next class.

Alice understood now. Melinda always got a little touchy when it came to family. "Fine, but you will at least come up to visit so I know you are still alive."

"Fine" Melinda agreed and the two girls headed into their next class of the day.

* * *

Chris orbed into the underworld, where exactly he wasn't sure but he could care less as long as there was a demon somewhere close by he could kill. He had to walk a little while before he found some but he finally stumbled across a small opening in the endless corridors of the underworld. There he found a group of demons just sitting around talking, completely off guard. It was almost too easy. Before he could attach he felt someone grab him from behind.

"Don't do it. It won't make you feel any better. Besides you're clearly out numbered."

Chris turned to see his older brother standing in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked, anger dripping from every word.

"You're my baby brother and it's my job to protect you."

"Well I'm not a baby any more and I don't need your protection" Chris snapped.

"I miss her too you know."

This caught Chris off guard.

"You're not the only one who lost someone, but killing demons and risking your life isn't going to make it better." Wyatt tried reasoning with him. "Please Chris lets just go home. Mom doesn't need to loose any more of her children."

Chris knew he couldn't argue with that. He nodded in agreement and the two of them orbed out.

* * *

I hope you like it so far! I promise it will be good i already have the whole story in my head and its gonna be filled with lots of surprises, action, drama and of course a whole lot of magic so be sure to stay tuned and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


	2. The Girl Who Didn't Make Sense

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

Thank you to Winter Blaze and Joanne Brandon for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Girl Who Didn't Make Sense**

"Now you're sure you want to stay?" Alice asked for the hundredth time as she loaded the last of her things into the car.

"Yes I'm sure." Melinda told her friend for the hundredth time. "You really shouldn't worry about me so much. I'll be fine here. It will give me a chance to catch up on my reading. Just go and have a good time with your family and I'll see you before you know it."

"Fine, but at least call me so I know you're not died or anything." Alice said getting into the driver seat.

"Fine I will. Now go and say 'Hi' to your family for me." Melinda said as she closed the car door.

"Oh, come on don't be such a cow just come." Alice pleaded one last time.

"Just go before I slap you." Melinda half teased and with that Alice drove down the dirt rode and away from school.

Once Alice's car was out of site Melinda began to make her way back to the school building. The property was empty, everyone had already left to go home for the holidays. Melinda walked up the grand staircases that lead to the dormitory when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She saw movement as if someone was there but when she turned back around she was alone.

"God, I need to get my eyes checked." Melinda mumbled to herself before heading back up the stairs, but this time when she turned, she was startled by the young man standing before of her.

"Sorry didn't mean to frighten you." The young man apologized. Melinda noticed that he didn't have a British accent. In fact he sounded American.

"Who the hell are you?" Melinda asked still reeling from the shock of this guy being there.

"Sorry, no time for introductions right now, we need to hide." The man said grabbing her arm and pulling her down the stairs and around a corridor to hide behind a row of lockers.

"What on earth are we hiding from?" Melinda asked getting more annoyed by the second.

"Just shush." The man said brushing off her question.

"Who are we hiding from? No ones here, everyone left for Christmas break." Melinda asked ignoring his shushing.

Before he could answer her question, a shot of electricity hit the floor in front of them just inches from where they stood.

"What the hell was that?" Melinda practically screamed

"That, is what we are hiding from." The mad said in a voice so calm it made Melinda even more nervous.

Just then they heard footsteps coming around the corridor. Melinda looked up to see what was making such load footsteps and was shocked at what she saw. Before them stood a disgusting creature, he stood at least 8 feet but he was hunched over so his full length was probably taller. It had giant wings that stuck out the back and its whole body was coved in brown and green scales. Its arms were shorts and thin but its legs were massive and strong. Its face looked like a cross between a bird and a lizard and Melinda was sure she had never seen anything more hideous in her whole life.

"We should probably run." The man suggested.

"Ya think?" Melinda snapped back and with that the two began to run as fast as they could around the corridor and up the stairs. The creature followed them but was much faster because he could fly and they were quickly cornered.

"What do we do now?" Melinda asked, panic very apparent in her voice.

"Why am I always the one coming up with ideas, its your turn." The man said half joking. Melinda gave him a glare, which could kill, and then it hit him. "I've got it."

"Got what?" Melinda asked

"Close your eyes." The man instructed.

"Are you crazy, there is a mutant bird after us and you want me to close my eyes? How is that going help?" Melinda protested.

"Just do it" The man ordered in an even stricter voice then before.

"Fine" Melinda said and she did as she was told. "Now what?"

"I want you to picture the creature in your mind." He instructed

"Ok." She responded

"Now I want you to picture the creature on fire."

"What?" She asked opening her eyes to look at the man.

"Trust me." He said. Something in his voice seemed to familiar and reassuring, so she closed her eyes and pictured the creature burning.

Not long after she had she heard what sounded like screeching coming from the creature. When she opened her eyes she saw that the creature was actually on fire and before long was disintegrated into nothing more then a pile of ash.

"How the hell did that just happen?" Melinda asked amazed at all she had just witnessed.

"You did it of course." He said as if she should have known that already.

"I did it, but how? Who are you anyways?" Melinda had so many questions running through her head at the moment she couldn't decide which to ask first.

"The name is Vincent, though my friends call me Vince." He told her

"And what do your enemies call you?"

"Still got that great wit I see." Vince said completely ignoring her question. "You are still the same as ever, well maybe a little bit taller and your hair is much longer now and of course you are four years older but other then that still the same Melinda."

"How do you know my name?" Melinda asked a little creped out by this guy. "And why do you say that you know me. I've never met you in my life."

"Oh you haven't? Are you sure about that?" Vince asked with a sly grin.

"Yes, I'm sure if I had I would have remembered you."

"Oh you'd be amazed at the things you can forget." He said as he walked off in the direction of the dormitories.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked once she had caught up with him.

"Is this your room?" Vince asked pointing toward the door in front of them.

"Yes, but..." before she could finish he flung the door open and began to make himself at home in her room.

"You can't just barge into people's rooms, its rude." She said as she closed the door behind them.

"Sorry I just thought it be a better place to talk then the hall."

"Talk about what? What was that thing out there?" Melinda was getting sick of him dodging her questions, she wanted to know what was going on right now so her words came out a little harsher then she had meant.

"That was a Nephilim. Kind of demon of sorts." Vince explained though it wasn't a very good answer.

"A demon? What was it doing here?"

"It was after you of course." Vince told her as if she was surprised she didn't know.

"Me? What on earth would it want with me?"

"That is a good question. Unfortunately I don't have the answer to that."

"Well how did you even know it would be here?" Melinda asked

"Oh well I've been tracking it for some time now, had a feeling it might lead me to you and look at that it worked." Vince stated very pleased at his handy work.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Because, you're Melinda Halliwell, I've been looking for you for years."

"You know most people just use a phone book, they don't follow winged creatures to find a person. And besides I'm not Melinda Halliwell."

"Oh but you are. Melinda Halliwell, the girl who didn't make sense."

"As I said before that's not my name." She protested

"Are you sure?" he asked watching her every reaction.

"Yes and what do you mean I don't make sense?"

"Think about it, you're British yet you have no accent."

"Neither do you." She snapped

"Yes but I wasn't born here. Melinda, where were you born?"

Melinda thought about it for a second and then realized she had no idea.

"That's what I thought." Vince said when he saw the look of defeat on her face. "And your parents what about them, where are they?"

"I, I don't know." Melinda said, panic beginning to creep into her voice.

"Think back Melinda, think back to a time before you were sixteen that you can even remember."

"I, I can't. Why can't I?" She asked, worry written all over her face.

"It's a spell, it causes you to forget but it also causes you to be blissfully unaware of it." Vince explained

"That makes no sense. How could I have lived all these years and not even be bothered by my lack of memory or even aware that is was missing?"

"Its kind of like a perception filter in your brain. It stops you from feeling anything is wrong. The fact that none of who you are makes any sense has never crossed or mind or even bothered you because your mind was being deceived into believing it didn't matter."

"But how come no one else found it strange?" Melinda questioned.

"Now that I'm not sure. Might have to do with the people who did this too you in the first place, might have to do with man kinds sheer stupidity. Either way doesn't matter at the moment."

"But how could I just forget?" Melinda said as a single tear escaped her eyes and ran down her cheek.

"Nothing is ever forgotten, not really. But you have to try." Vince said walking closer to her and putting a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Try what?" She asked looking up at him. Something about him seemed so familiar but Melinda just couldn't place it.

"To remember, remember your life, who you were." He explained.

Melinda thought for a moment but then looked at him defeated. "I can't. I don't remember."

"Hmm, must be one powerful filter. Some one really doesn't want you to remember." He told her pondering the idea for a minute. "No worries we will fix that later."

"You said my name was Halliwell." Melinda's mind was in so many places at once that it seemed to just be skipping around from question to question.

"Yes I did." He said as he took his hand off her shoulder and began to walk to the other end of the room.

"Then you must know who I am, or who I was before." Everything was beginning to make a little bit more sense but Melinda still had lots of questions that needed answers.

"Yes, I used to know you very well." Vince told her as he played with a small nick knack on her desk, unable to look up at her as he spoke.

"How did I kill that creature? I mean he burst into flames, how could I have done that?" Melinda asked jumping to an entirely different subject.

"You're a witch." Vince simply stated.

"A witch? And that creature was a demon and I'm under a spell." Melinda said allowed more for her own benefit then his.

"Exactly."

"Are you a witch?"

"No. I'm more like an angel." Vince told her.

"Kind of like that demon?" The only Angels she had heard of had wings and since Vince didn't and the creature did it seemed more likely that the create was the angel.

"That wasn't an angel, it was a Nephilim. Look I know you have a lot of questions but right now I need to take you home."

"Home? This is my home, I haven't got another one." Melinda said unsure of what he could mean.

"Haven't you been listening? You have a whole family who has been missing you for years now and I have to take you back to them."

"I can't just go. I have a whole life here. You can't just pop in out of nowhere and expect me to go with you. I don't even know if I trust you." Melinda was appalled he had thought that she would just go with him. Sure he had help save her life but she couldn't be sure that anything he was saying was true.

"I can't just leave you here it isn't safe." Vince explained, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Well can I at least think about it?" Melinda reasoned

"Fine you can sleep on it." Vince agreed. "But I'll be back tomorrow for you. And if you need anything just call my name. I'll be keeping an eye on you Melinda Halliwell." And with that he was gone in a blur of blue orbs, leaving Melinda with a lot to think about.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! I know its only one scene and kinda short, I was gonna add more but i'm so tired and i wanted to get it up ASAP! So enjoy and keep sending me reviews it definitely helps/makes me update faster!


	3. Penny For Your Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

Thank you to Winter Blaze, Millieprue, and Thunder903 for reviewing!

Sorry this chapter is so short. It was meant to go at the end of the last chapter but it wasn't finished last night and I really wanted to get the first part up so i didn't post them together. I was going to put it with chapter three but i just felt it didn't fit, so i'm posting it on its on. So here it is the continuation of the previous chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Penny For Your Thoughts**

Wyatt was sitting alone in his old bedroom he used to share with Chris when they were kids. He liked to come in there to think every now and then. His parents had left the room exactly as the boys had left it. The room held two twin beds on either side of the room with two nightstands and 2 dressers on either side. On the wall were pictures of both Chris and Wyatt with various people along with both their high school diplomas framed and displayed in a place of honor. On Wyatt's side there were also a few trophies from back in the day when Wyatt had been a big shot high school athlete. The two of them hadn't lived in that room in over five years but the room didn't feel abandoned at all. If Wyatt hadn't known better he'd say someone still lived in it.

Wyatt was so deep in his thoughts that he was startled when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up to see that it was his girlfriend Gwen. Wyatt couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have found such an amazing girl. She was beautiful with curly read hair and deep green eyes and little freckles that graced both sides of her face. They had been high school sweethearts and dated all through out college as well. Wyatt had been planning to pop the question years ago but with all the drama in his family he had never really found the time.

"Hey you. Penny for your thoughts?" She said as she walked into the room and sat next to him on his old bed. "God this room brings back memories."

"Yep it sure does." Wyatt said with a sigh

"I heard you got in a fight with Chris today." Gwen said getting right to the point

"I wouldn't call it a fight. He was just being an idiot." Wyatt said trying to defend himself.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him." Gwen said in a motherly tone "He's just upset. Can you blame him? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." He lied

"Have you heard anything from Vince lately?" She asked trying to lighten the mood a little.

"No." He answered simply "Last I heard he was off chasing another lead but I don't even know why he bothers anymore. We all know she's dead. There's no use pretending anymore. It's been four years, if we were going to find her alive we would have by now."

"You never know, she could still be out there." Gwen said trying to be as optimistic as possible. It killed her to see him in so much pain.

"Who are you kidding?" He half yelled as he got up from the bed. "We all know she is dead, but no one wants to accept it. I mean we never even had a funeral for her."

"Its not like you have a body to bury." Gwen reminded him. In all there searching they had never been able to find Melinda, dead or alive.

"And we probably never will doesn't mean we shouldn't have one."

"Have you told your family this?" Gwen asked putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"None of them want to hear it. They are all so delusional. They really believe she is still out there right now." Wyatt practically screamed.

Gwen could see he was starting to loose his temper but she was determined to stay rational and calm. "You never know, they could be right, she could still be out there. Either way, if you feel so strongly about having a funeral and getting some closer I think you should talk to your family about it. It might be good for all of you to get some closure from the whole situation. I know it's hard, but at some point you need to pick your self up and move on with your life. I think enough time has passes. Melinda wouldn't want any of you to be miserable." Gwen said as a tear streamed down her eye. It broke her heart to see her boyfriend so upset. Melinda had been like a little sister to her and knew how much everyone, including herself, missed her, but she thought it was unhealthy the way they all seemed to be holding on.

"You're probably right. This has gone on long enough. We can't live this way anymore, Melinda wouldn't want us to." Wyatt agreed taking Gwen in his arms and planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Right now though we should go down stairs. Your mom said everyone would be here soon." Gwen informed him. It was Christmas Eve and the whole family was coming over to celebrate as they did every year.

Wyatt took in a big gust of air and exhaled slowly before nodding and the two walked out of his childhood bedroom hand in hand.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry again about it being so short. As I said before it isn't really meant to be its own chapter but oh well. PLEASE keep the reviews coming i love them!


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys don't get excited this isn't a new chapter. Sorry i haven't been as good about updating, I am in a Sorority at college and we have been preparing for rush non stop so i probably wont have a new chapter up for a week or two but no worries i fully intend to continue this story and i have lots of great stuff planned to stay tuned!


	5. Highway To Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. In my defense i was super busy with sorority recruitment, moving into my own house for the first time, and starting sophomore year of college. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and i promise i will try to not wait so long next time between updating!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Highway To Hell**

Melinda was in her dorm room frantically packing all that she could into her tiny suitcase.

"Alice I'm serious, I think I'm starting to hallucinate." Melinda said into her phone. She paused for a second listening to Alice talk before responding. "Yes, I'm sure. Besides I miss you, you were right this castle is lonely"

"Going somewhere?" A voice said

Melinda jumped and nearly dropped her phone. "I'm going to have to call you back." She said and clicked off the phone before Alice could even respond.

"What are you doing here?" Melinda asked Vince as she continued to pack.

"I told you I'd come get you in the morning." He reminded her. "Going somewhere?" He asked as he saw her almost fully packed suitcase.

"Look, I'm really sorry and I know I must look like a huge coward right now, but I just can't go with you." She admitted to him as she threw the last of her belongings into her suitcase and zipped it shut.

"So what, you don't believe me?" Vince asked a sense of defeat in his voice.

She turned back to him and sighed. "No, it's not that. It's the exact opposite actually. I suppose I always knew something was off about me, that my life didn't really make sense, but it was always just a thought in the back of my head, something I knew was there but never consciously acknowledged and now here you are telling me that all my nightmares are true."

"What nightmares?" Vince asked getting more and more frustrated by the second. "You have a family who misses and loves you, how is that something of nightmares?"

"It's not that." Melinda said, she looked like she was about to say more but she stopped herself.

"Then what is it?" Vince practically yelled at her, but the second he did he wished he hadn't. He could see the fear and sadness in her eyes and wanted nothing more then just hold her and let her know everything would be all right.

He was about to apologize but he was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing.

Melinda pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID to see it was Alice calling her back. "Sorry, I have to take this." She said as she answered the call.

"Hey, sorry about. What's up?" Melinda said into her phone, turning her back to Vince in an attempt to keep her conversation more private. "Ya, I'll be right out."

Melinda clicked her phone off and turned back to Vince. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"So you're just going to leave? You can't just run away from this."

"I can and I will." Melinda said as she headed for the door.

"Well then I'm coming with you." Vince said running up behind her.

"You weren't invited." Melinda rudely reminded him.

"Well then invite me." He told her, unfazed by her current distaste for him.

"No" She retorted and continued heading out of the building and towards where Alice said she would be picking her up, Vince following after her.

"Where are you even going?" Vince asked when he finally caught up with her.

"I'm going to stay with my friend Alice if you must know." Melinda said frustrated by his mere presence at the moment.

"Really?" Vince half asked half stated.

"Yes, why is that a problem?" Melinda quipped

"No it's just, but it couldn't be." Vince said mostly to himself.

"Couldn't be what?" Melinda asked, curious at where he was going with this but before he could respond, Alice's little blue car pulled up and she jumped out of the car.

"Hey, Mel ready to go?" Alice asked. She then turned when she saw that they weren't alone. "Hi, who are you?"

"I don't believe it." Vince said as he stared between the two girls.

"I'm sorry?" Alice asked, obviously confused as to what was going on.

"Oh just ignore him." Melinda told her friend and she began to load her things into the car.

"Ok, well it was nice meeting you I guess." Alice said to Vince as she joined her friend in the car.

Vince was still in a state of shock but the sound of the engine starting and his four-year search slowly slipping away snapped him out of it.

"Wait!" He screamed at them and ran up to the car. "I'm coming too."

"You weren't invited." Melinda reminded him.

"Don't be such a bitch Mel." Alice told her friend. "Your more then welcome to join us…"

"Vince, my name is Vince." He told her.

"Well Vince, hop in, the more the merrier." Alice smiled.

Vince quickly jumped into the backseat of the car and the three headed off.

* * *

"I think it's a good idea." Wyatt stated to his family who were all sitting in the kitchen of the Halliwell manor. He had called them all there for a family meeting to discuss having a funeral for Melinda.

"Well I don't." Chris argued. "I mean what we do just burry an empty casket? This is all just so stupid Wyatt."

"Why is it so stupid? Are sister died and we should pay her the respect she deserves." Wyatt argued back at his brother.

"Boys please stop yelling at each other. It's not going to get us anywhere." Phoebe, being the voice of reason that she had grown to become, reasoned with her two nephews.

"Chris does have a point though, we don't actually have a body." Prue, Phoebe and Coops oldest daughter said.

"So? Derek and Liz never found a body but they were still able to realize that their daughter was dead and say good bye to her properly instead of sickly holding onto a delusional hope like all of you." Wyatt practically screamed.

"Enough." Piper, who has been standing in the corner not saying a word, yelled at all of them in that stern voice they had all come to know as meaning business. Piper missed Melinda more then anyone but she also couldn't stand to get her hopes up one more time just to be crushed, or watch her family be torn apart for one more second. "Wyatt's right, this has gone on too long. We all need closure and we all need to move on."

Everyone was slightly in shock that Piper had said anything. Usually when the subject of Melinda came up she would leave the room or change the subject.

Leo was the first to break the silence. "Honey are you sure?"

"Yes, now will you all please get out of my kitchen."

No one argued with her and soon they had all dispersed to their respective locations, all except Leo.

"Sweaty are you ok?" He asked once everyone has left.

"Ya, I'm just ready to put all of this behind us." She said beginning to cry.

Leo quickly jumped up and pulled his wife into his arms and cradled her, rocking her back in forth. "Me too, honey, me too."

* * *

"So how long have you two known each other?" Vince asked peering his head through the two girls seats. The three of them had been driving for over an hour now and while Alice and Vince were becoming more and more chummy, Melinda was becoming more and more annoyed.

"All our lives, right Mels? From cradle to grave" Alice told him. Vince glanced at Melinda who was fully aware that she had not in fact known Alice her whole life and that it was merely the perception filter talking but she couldn't help feel like there was more, like there was something Vince wasn't telling her.

"So Alice, where exactly are you from?" Vince continued with his interview of her, which she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Born and raised in London, just like Mel." She answered.

Again something Melinda knew wasn't true at all but this time she noticed something that should have struck her as odd a long time ago. "Why don't you have an accent?" Melinda beat Vince to his next question.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, confused by the question.

"Well you were born and raised in London yet you don't have a British accent." Melinda explained.

"I don't know. I suppose its because both my parents are originally from San Francisco, just picked up their accent instead." Alice explained. "Besides you don't have an accent."

"And doesn't that strike you as odd?" Melinda questioned, amazed she hadn't figured this whole thing out yet.

"No." Alice said simply before stopping the car in front of what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"Alice where are we?" Melinda asked, panic beginning to surface in her voice.

Alice turned the turned the keys of the car off and turned to look at them both with a malicious grin on her face "Hell."

* * *

AHHHHHH Cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
